Popularity
by Skyward Princess of Time
Summary: Hyrule's holding elections for the first time, and Link is more than a little surprised at the results. Post TP, Zelink. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. If I did, well…xD**

"**Popularity" is rated K+ for Link's mild language use.**

* * *

_**Popularity**_

_A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction_

Hyrule's Castle Town was certainly busier than normal.

Link frowned. There was no way his massive horse could fit through those tight quarters. Sure, Castle Town was the unquestioned hub of Hyrule, but _everyone _was in the plaza. Goron, Zoras, Mayor Bo—

_Oi, why is Mayor Bo here? If he was coming here, he could have taken the weekly delivery himself._

Link led Epona to the stables, promising her that he'd be back soon. Maybe he could clear the plaza or something. Honestly, though, he was curious. He'd never seen so much excitement.

"Link!"

Princess Zelda waved, running over to him. Link frowned again. That's odd. Zelda always has about twenty guards around her. And what was she doing here? More than that, no one was paying attention to her. One person even bumped into her and didn't seem to care. Usually people were groveling at her feet.

"What's going on?" Link asked suspiciously.

Zelda giggled, taking his hand and leading him through the crowd.

Okay, now Link was more than royally confused. Zelda was acting like a giddy school girl. Usually she's stiff and serious.

Not that Link minded, he loved this side of Zelda. Her smile was just so…

Link shook his head. None of that.

"It's election day," Zelda called over her shoulder, tapping on a fat, elderly Goron's shoulder so he would move out of the way.

"Zelda, it's a monarchy," Link said seriously. Last time he checked, monarchs weren't elected. Zelda inherited the position from her late father. Hell, he only knew what elections were because they took place in his tiny little village.

"It's not for Queen, silly," she tapped him on his nose. "Usually the ruler appoints members to her court, but I decided that I would hold elections." She lowered her voice, whispering in his ear. "I couldn't stand the original court. Too old and stuffy. I just wanted an excuse to replace them."

Link sighed. How utterly Zelda. If there was something she didn't like, she'd take it upon herself to change it in a heartbeat. But seriously, she was _waayyyyyy_ too happy. She was up to something, that was for sure.

_She's planning something. Whatever, I'll bite._

"So what's the top position?" Link asked

"King," Zelda replied nonchalantly.

_King? Oh, that's nice, she could use the…WAIT, KING!?_

"King!?" Link cried aloud, stopping dead in his tracks, eyes wide open. A Zora mumbled angry curse words at the young hero as Link made a better door than a window.

"You're blocking the way," Zelda said, grabbing him again by the hand and leading him.

Link pulled his hand, forcing her to release her hold on him. This was serious business. Not just Hyrule, but for Zelda. Sure, they'd elect the King, but said King would have to marry Zelda. Father her children. Every man, Zora, or Goron would put himself up for candidacy.

_Why am I so angry about this? Why can't I stand the thought of Zelda being married?_

"It's okay," Zelda said seriously. "I promise. I know what I'm doing. Now come on, let's see who was elected."

_Good. Let me see who the bastard is so I can kill him in his sleep._

"Excuse me, coming through!" Zelda said, parting people as they finally arrived at the billboard. Zelda giggled, obviously pleased with the results, and pushed Link right in front of the board.

Link nervously scanned the board, pulse racing. Hell, even his legs were shaking a wee bit. Members of the Court…Advisor to Zora Affairs…

King. There it was. Duh, it was the first one listed.

"Congratulations!" Mayor Bo boomed, pulling Link into a bear hug. "I'm so happy for you, m'boy!"

"You'll be great!" Beth agreed, appearing out of nowhere.

"You scored big," Talo gave a toothy grin, elbowing Link in the ribs.

Noticing Link's presence, the various citizens began shouting jubilant congratulations, telling Link how he was going to be the greatest king Hyrule had ever seen.

_How nice. Everyone thinks I'm going to be a great king. Wait…_

"I'M king!?" Link cried, barely able to talk from Mayor Bo's headlock.

"And you'll be a great one too," Rusl grinned. "You were elected by the people, so you can't refuse."

Sure enough, Link's name was listed on the board.

Link was furious, of course. He was no politician, he hated speaking in front of a large crowd, he knew nothing of foreign relations, and all he knew about the economy was which rupee was worth what.

Yet…at the same time…

_That means I'm Zelda's husband. Me._

Eh, he'd get used to it.

"See?" Zelda smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I told you everything would be okay."

_The people think I would be a good king. They think I would be a good husband to Zelda._

"Don't get so full of yourself," Malo said.

Link raised his eyebrow.

"You were the only one on the ballot."

* * *

**A/N**

**Sneaky Zelda is sneaky… ;)**

**Just a little fun one-shot in spirit of the election week. **

**Please leave a review! It would make my day. :)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this short little one-shot and I'll see you on the next story!**


End file.
